oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellspawn Pirates
1,244,000,000Silvenya - At Least 300,000,000 Fleetwood Smithy - At Least - 120,000,000 Muspelheim Heldleh - At Least 120,000,000 Argus Johnny - 224,000,000 Charlotte Kiwi - At Least 120,000,000 Avery Werben - At Least 120,000,000 Overyn Jager - At Least 120,000,000 Everyn Manjensen - At Least 120,000,000 }} The Hellspawn Pirates are a veteran pirate crew renowned for it’s cruelness, incredibly vast numbers and destructive tendencies. They’ve been active for more than thirty years, being one of the legendary crews still active in the , and tales of their strength and cruelty strike fear to any poor soul that come across their jolly roger. Their captain is the monstrously powerful Silvenya, a woman that in the past clashed several times against the current Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, and also formed part of another legendary crew, the Hunting Pirates. As they operate as typical pirates, they don’t desire to maintain territories of their own, with the exception of Pandemonium, a singe island where they settle their vast fleet and conduct their businesses. History Crew Members Organization The Hellspawn Pirates have a hierarchy of sorts in order to organize and administer their massive numbers effectively. Even though it hasn’t been accurately quantified, it is believed each “division” holds command of over a hundred thousand pirates and at least five-hundred ships. Each division is commanded by one of the “Great Evils”, a collective title given to the Seven leading members of the crew, by a high-ranking Marine of days past, after the pirate crew and it’s top members proved to be quite merciless and harbringers of chaos. Even among the “Great Evils”, the three “Prime Evils” are considered to be in a league of their own, because of their vast experience and astronomical power. Below the Great Evils are the “'Heralds'”, which are basically the Lieutenants of each division. They are titled by the “Lord” they serve under. For example, the Herald serving under the Lord of Pain would be referred to as the “Herald of Pain”. Among their respective divisions, their power and authority is second only to the Great Evil, and in the case of any division having more than one Herald, the Lord of the division is the one to decide if all would hold the same authority or if one may reign over the rest. There are cases where the Heralds only serve their “Lord”, leaving the commanding duties of the division itself and its forces to the “Oblivion Knights”. Below the Heralds are the “'Oblivion Knights'”, a position designated to select combatants who’s powers may almost compare to the Heralds themselves in some cases. They are considered the “aces” of each division, and if strong enough, an Oblivion Knight may be promoted to the rank of Herald. Each division rules themselves and act as their “Lord” commands, sometimes even refusing to work with other divisions. They are permitted to act as freely as they see fit, but whenever the “Queen” herself calls upon them, her command is absolute and no one would dare to refuse her summons. Professions Strength Ship Trivia References Category:Pirate Crews Category:New World Pirates Category:Veteran Pirate Crews